narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unexpected Battle: The Shocking Eel Boy vs The Furious Uchiha
"An Unexpected Battle: The Shocking Eel Boy vs The Furious Uchiha" is property of its members respective creators and are only to be used by them. All questions are to be posted in its Talk Page. Lost in the Desert "Damn!" Dendō complained pounding the sand around him. Looking around he expected to find some sign of his companions, but nothing. He was alone and lost in that goddamn Sunagakure desert. It was the second day of competition of the Chūnin Exam's second phase and Dendō already wondered if he really wanted to go through that. He was a boy who liked to cold and humidity, but had just accepted to participate the examination in the Land of Wind. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" He shouted. After everything that has happened: he managed to hide himself and his companions of a Konoha trio of genins, won a trio of Amegakure and managed over a Scroll of Heaven (the problem was that he needed one of the Earth). Not to mention that if he was not invoked the Eels Brothers Yumi certainly (his genin colleague from Kirigakure) would have been seriously injured by that damned giant scorpion. "At least I still have enough water with me." Dendō said, checking the belt with some water bottles with water. Without hesitation he drank some of the water bottles, leaving a little water seeping from the corner of his mouth. "If this is the kind of danger that the painted face guy of the puppets was talking, I think it's because he doesn't know the power of Dendō Hōzuki! They can come, giant monsters and ninjas of any village! I may end up with you!" Dendō was showing off a bit, punching the wind and kicking the sand. "You stand before the future member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Sixth Mizukage! I'm ready for everything!" But it wasn't quite what he felt. Even shouting for the nothing and pretending to be okay with the loneliness, Dendō rather be discussing tactics of ambushes with his teammates, but he hadn't anything, except a Scroll of Heaven hidden in one of his jeans' pockets and a willingness to venture into among all those dunes. Dendo rolled his pockets. He still had enough kunais and shuriken, but... "The Scroll", he thought. "The painted face guy with the puppets named Kankurō said we couldn't open the scrolls, but what if such a test? Another even more difficult task than that of Phase 1. Perhaps this Scroll of Heaven is a map which is complete with the Scroll of Earth, but it's a start!" Dendō thought, still hesitating to open the scroll. "But, no, and if it is something bad? Something that disqualify me? The last thing I want is to disqualify me! And, ah, of course, my teammates too, but I can't be a genin for the rest of my life! " So, Dendō again save the scroll and began a pilgrimage to the north, hoping to find a place to hide himself, or someone to defeat ... Mouiku Uchiha was wondering around looking very lost where do I go Mouiku said scrathing his head This is a giant desert and them guys left me Mouiku thinking how he was attacked and he and his group got spilt apart hm if get to the finsh point first then I can show tempo up and thenk yuko will finally understand just how manly I am Mouiku said lost in his his own world But theres no one around me where can I can I get the next the scroll THIS PLACE IS SO HUGE mouiku yelled off into the sky And he bumped into a strange looking boy with his head held low and both fell on there heads THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU SHIKANO Mouiku yelled as he jumped up and to find Dendō the strange looking boy on the ground ruming his head Lying on the sand, Dendō took a while to assimilate that had stumbled upon another person. He was careless stay with his head down, but the sun was intense and he didn't like that. Even before recovering, he studied the other genin. He was a little taller than him, was dressed in black and had spiky hair. And in the forehead protector... "Konoha" Dendō whispered, gritting his teeth sharp. Mouiku Uchiha also stared at him, but he seemed more dismissive than Dendō. For a moment, Mouiku thought that Dendo begin to start an attack, was on alert, but rested when he saw the strange boy only wanted to drink some water. "He doesn't seem very friendly" Dendō thought, still not knowing if attacked or if get allied with Mouiko, a way that let loneliness behind. "My friends will kill me if I take a Konoha shinobi near them. Not to mention that he also may have a scroll in hand. Wouldn't be bad to return with a Scroll of Earth with me, but if he also has a Scroll of Heaven, an attack will only be a big waste of time." Seeing that Mouiko did not seem inclined to talk, Dendō decided to confront him, a little. Rising from the sand and smiling scornfully, he removed the sand that had been on his clothes and then put the water bottle back in his belt. "Also lost, right, ninja of Konoha? What happened to you? Has been spitting away by a giant scorpion like me or filled the bag to be putting up with your teammates, huh? "Dendo forced a laugh, but Mouiko remained serious. "I think is not your problem how I separated from my teammates!" He replied, Mouiko also was not sure if should attack Dendō directly, how would know if the weird boy would be with the parchment he needed. "But they are part of the competition. You should know that only pass to the second phase those who remain with their teammates, unless, of course, they give up after... But talking about this competition..." There was no alternative. The last thing that Dendō would do is spend an evening with Mouiko, was quite clear in his expression. "We need a pair of scrolls to pass, and even if you don't have what I want, less one competitor is already a great thing. I'm sorry, man. You seem nice, but it's just a game... " "That's all I wanna hear you say" Mouiko replied, smiling, happy to finally be able to exchange a few blows with someone. The Battle Begins Category:Goku259